


Intuisi

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Angst and Tragedy, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Biasa, perang kali ini tetap akan bertahan lama. Tapi bukan itu poinnya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Intuisi

**Author's Note:**

> Songfict based on Yura Yunita’s Intuisi.

Rangkaian hidup Beomgyu terdengar seperti segitiga. Ia sangat membenci kehadiran Hueningkai pada hidupnya, ia juga membenci kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Beomgyu masih tetaplah mencintainya.

Ini terdengar ganjil, memang. Mengingat sudah berapa tahun waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Berapa tahun pula piring-piring tersaji seadanya. Beomgyu masihlah belum bisa menempatkan Hueningkai pada posisi seharusnya.

Hueningkai bertemu dengan sosoknya ketika itu. Ketika ia menjadi sosok yang sangat lemah sekali, sosok yang sangat membutuhkan tempat pulang sekali. Hueningkai datang.

Ia lantas menerbangkan lembar-lembar persahabatan dengan menjadikannya harapan-harapan baru.

Hueningkai menikahinya.

Tetapi semua manusia tidak sempurna. Begitu juga dia.

Beomgyu sebenarnya tau kalau segalanya tercipta bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tetapi mengapa semua perlakuan dan kebiasaan Hueningkai yang kecil-kecil itu lama-lama tampak memuakan juga di matanya?

 _Seperti_ : bagaimana dirinya suka kelupaan barang atau bagaimana dirinya suka tidak mengunci pintu rumah.

Beomgyu muak. Beomgyu marah. Beomgyu juga benci.

Beomgyu benci pada Huening Kai Kamal.

Dan mulai saat-saat perangnya dengan Hueningkai, (kamu tau urusan rumah tangga memang terkadang dihadapkan pada masalah-masalah dan perselisihan) begitu juga mereka, maka, dengan adanya hal seperti itu Beomgyu memilih diam.

Beomgyu memerangi seorang Huening Kai Kamal. Ia mengabaikan (lebih ke menjawab seadanya), tidak bertegur sapa, membuat air muka yang datar-datar saja (walau di hari biasa pun air muka Beomgyu memang sudah kelewat datarnya). Sedangkan si Hueningkai lebih ke kesana-sini sendiri, mencari barang-barang yang dilupakan dirinya berakhir menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek yang jika dilihat baik-baik menyesakkan hati.

Seorang suami yang diabaikan pasangannya memang tampak menyedihkan. Menyedihkan lagi ini adalah Hueningkai yang telah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa memenuhi apa yang dikatakan Beomgyuㅡyang memang kelewat cerewetnya, tetapi berakhir saja pada satu kesalahan yang sama. Yang membuat Beomgyu marah di kasus yang sama.

Ini sia-sia tapi tetap terulang juga.

Beomgyu bukannya tidak tau diri karena Hueningkai memanglah kelewat baiknya tetapi ia malah kelewat galaknya. Ia hanya marah (yang kamu pasti tau apa itu marah juga bagaimana rasanya), dan Beomgyu hanya sedang perang di dalam batinnya.

“Sarapan.” Kemajuan besar untuk perang kali ini. Hueningkai yang sedang berjalan mencari-cari dasinya dengan menyedihkannya mendengar Beomgyu menegur walau hanya dengan satu kata. Ia tersenyum.

“Kenapa, Kak?” Basa-basi.

“Sarapan.” Ulangnya lagi. Lalu, kembali berkutat pada isian penuh si piring dan menampakkan air muka tidak peduli.

Setelah ragu-ragu ingin mendekatkan diri pada meja makan atau beralih melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari sebuah dasiㅡdasi yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi mencari sejumput koin tempatnya sekadar mengenyangkan perut, Hueningkai menjawab, “Iya.” Hanya sederhana tapi tetap bermakna.

Sudah. Selanjutnya ia lebih memilih opsi yang pertama karena tampaknya Beomgyu, selain ingin melahap makanan yang telah ia masak sendiri tadi pagi, ia juga tampak-tampaknya ingin melahap Hueningkai bersama.

Kaki Hueningkai berjalan menjauh, mendekati area dapur yang kalau diterawang mengapa dasi berada di dapur? _Itu jelas tidak mungkin._

Mungkin berada di keranjang cucian kotor? _Tetapi tidak ada._

Pertemuan pada dasinya datang juga ketika ia telah mengitari seluruh pelosok ruangan rumahnya, ternyata berada di sampiran kursi di ruang makan. Kursi ini tepat berada di hadapan Beomgyu yang kalau dikatakan, saat sosok Beomgyu masih berada di sana dasi itu juga ada di sana. Tetapi kegiatan makan Beomgyu sudah selesai sejak tadi. Jadi, sosoknya telah menghilang berganti pada sisi ruang yang lain sedangkan Hueningkai cepat-cepat meraih barangnya.

Harus tangkas. Sebelum mulut tangkas suaminya lebih dahulu menangkasnya.

 _Ah_ , nanti. Perang ini saja belum selesai. Bagaimana ia mau kena omel lagi?

Yang pasti, yang Hueningkai rasa, sepertinya titik muak Beomgyu telah mencapai batas maksimal. Ia paham betul mengapa dan kenapa. Karena dirinya, seperti memang ditakdirkan untuk dimuakkan.

Hueningkai juga muak, _kok_ , seandainya ditanya.

Ditanya mengapa, tentu saja pada dirinya, pada kebiasaannya. Dirinya dinilai terlalu kejam jika dibenci oleh dirinya sendiri, tetapi kebiasaan yang menjadi objek atas semua permasalahan disini, tampak baik-baik saja memeluk seorang Huening dan lantas mengakrabkan menjadi sebuah kata _diri_ yang tidak dapat dipisah. Sederhananya, kebiasaan ini sudah mendarah daging pada Huening Kai Kamal. Sehingga jika ia mengatakan ia benci pada kebiasaannya kali ini, sekaligus ia telah membenci dirinya sendiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Jam tangan memang melingkar pada pergelangan lelaki itu. Tetapi jam di dinding rumahnya masih menjadi pilihan lain untuk ia lirik diam-diam.

Ia mengetahui waktu. Sepatu yang seharusnya memang dipoles (di kasus ini milik Hueningkai tidak dan dibiarkan berdebu agak kotor), ia pakai. Terburu-buru menenteng tas kerjanya karena jadwal rapatnya akan segera dimulai, ia juga agaknya ingin pamit pada Beomgyu namun urung.

Bulu kuduknya segera berdiri. Takut. Cemas. Maka langkah pertama yang ia dapat agar keluar dari pintu berpelitur kayu, ia bebas-bebas saja. Tetapi saat langkah kedua dan ketiga, tubuhnya menegang tak karuan.

Suara itu, suara yang memanggil. Ia tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk tau ini siapa. Karena saat kepala berbalik pada 180 derajat disamping badannya yang ikut berbalik juga, ia mendapati Beomgyu sedang menatapnya datar dan lamat.

“Kai,” panggilnya satu kali. Tidak terlalu keras tidak juga terlalu lemah dan itu cukup membuat kaki Hueningkai meremang.

Lelaki itu mendekat, dibalas dekat juga oleh lelaki yang sedang takut-takut untuk akhirnya dibawa ia di dalam dekapan. Satu kecupan pada dahi berhasil tercetak pada perang yang tidak wajar kali ini.

Punggung tangan Beomgyu tersampir pada pipi. Mengusap lelahnya ia yang sedang menggosok-gosok jendela kamar, tadi.

“Aku berangkat.” Lalu dengan pamit Hueningkai yang seperti itu, semuanya berjalan kembali.

* * *

Hari terus saja hujan. Bulan Desember memang selalu ditutup dan dirangkul hujan sejak Beomgyu tau dunia sudah macam orang yang bisa gila juga.

Seharusnya hujannya tidak sederas dan tidak seakrab ini dengan waktu. Tetapi, kenapa hujan kali ini deras begini dan selalu saja turun di waktu-waktu tertentu (disini adalah sore sampai malam kalau kamu mau tau, walau terkadang pagi-pagi juga gerimis tak kenal lelah mendera).

Tadinya Beomgyu berpikir untuk menghangatkan masakan karena ia lapar dan butuh makan. Tetapi rasa kantuknya karena tubuhnya baru saja terbaring tidak bernyawa (tidur), menggerogoti malasnya juga.

Ia malas, namun juga lapar.

Melirik jam pada dinding _orange_ , Choi Beomgyu berujar, “Aduh,” saat dirinya tidak sengaja kaget atas kehadiran Hueningkai yang basah kuyup di pertengahan pintu masuk. Ia baru pulang kerja.

Terlihat, tetes-tetes air melintasi benang-benang pakaian Huening. Seny4um tipisnya juga tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Maka dengan adanya hal seperti itu, Beomgyu mau tak mau bangkit juga untuk sekadar memanaskan air hangat atau membuatkan minuman hangat. Hal pertama, pasti handuk dan keset ia letakkan di sanaㅡdi ujung ruang yang beratensi suaminya.

“Terimakasih.” Berbalik.

Beomgyu berbalik setelah tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Biasa, perang kali ini tetap akan bertahan lama.

Ia lalu menuju dapur, memanaskan air yang sudah dibilang tadi (untuk Hueningkai mandi dan untuk minuman hangat), dan menuangkan dengan hati-hati. Panas, ia terkena uapnya tetapi tidak apa-apa.

Goyangan-goyangan kecil terasa. Tampaknya Gyukai sedang berlakon mencari atensi papanya.

“Papa papa, itu apa?”

“Ini kopi.”

“Untuk Gyukai?” Beomgyu menggeleng.

“Untuk ayah.”

“Papa ingin mangga, Gyukai bisa mengupasnya?” Pinta Beomgyu yang kalau kita pikir memang aneh meminta anak umur 4 tahun mengupas buah.

Ketika orangtua lain takut anaknya terluka karena anaknya (apalagi masih kecil), bermain dengan pisau. Lain bagi Hueningkai dan Beomgyu tidak ada aturan khusus untuk anaknya boleh ini boleh itu. Dirasa itu baik untuk perkembangan dan rasa berani Gyukai, mengajarinya tentang cara bertanggungjawab sekaligus, maka kedua orangtuanya boleh-boleh saja anaknya dekat-dekat dengan pisau.

Bahkan, Hueningkai juga siap membelikan samurai, _kok_ , hanya untuk Gyukai yang jika ia memberanikan diri melatih anaknya berani akan sesuatu dan bertanggungjawab sekaligus. Hanya untuk sekarang, itu belum perlu.

Gyukai yang dipinta tidak mau. Mengerang keras dan merobek kertas yang sedang digambar. Hueningkai hanya menggeleng pada anak yang berwajah setengah kebaratan seperti dirinya. Dengan ambil jalan pintas, ia berdiri dan membawa kaki pada dapur dengan sebuah mangga di tangan.

Ia yang mengupas. Ini demi suaminya.

Telaten, pisau bergagang biru menggores kulit mangga. Membuat bersih dari hijau-hijau tua. Potongan kecil berhasil dicetak dan meluncur pada piring datar. Hueningkai membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Beomgyu akhirnya mendekat, duduk di karpet coklat berbulu ruang tengah. Menusuk satu potong mangga setelah dipersilakan Hueningkaiㅡoknum pengupas mangga malam ini, dan berbincang singkat berawal dari: _kakak tau?_ Ghibah ria. Ghibah tentang kejadian di kantornya.

Pertanyaan untuk kali ini, apakah perang itu usai? Mungkin belum.

Gyukai menendang punggung ayahnyaㅡyang memang entah sejak kapan anak umur 4 tahun ini gemas sekali minta dicium tetapi ingin juga sekaligus digigitnya. Hueningkai mengaduh pelan, Beomgyu mendelik.

“Gyukai, papa nggak ajarin kamu nakal sama ayah.”

“Gyukiy, pipi nggik ijirin kimi nikil simi iyiiih.” Ulangnya tetapi mengejek. Hueningkai tertawa. Beomgyu lagi-lagi murka, mangga yang berada ditusukannya berhasil terlepas dari atensi.

Sejak kapan anaknya ini berani begini? Sejak kapan juga Hueningkai malah menertawakannya di depan anaknya begini.

Malu, tetapi lebih banyak kesalnya, _sih_.

Maka dengan itu, diraih tangan anaknya, dibawa ke pelukan lalu digelitiki sambil ditodong macam-macam tanya.

“Gyukai diajarin siapa nakal, jawab papa,” Hueningkai masil tertawa. Gyukai yang digelitiki juga ikut tertawa. Tertatih-tatih khas cara bicara anak umur 4 tahun ia menjawab, “Enggak tau papa _hahahaha!_ Kak Soojun bilang Gyukai nggak boleh bilang-bilang kalo ini diajarin Kak Soojun, nanti Kak Soojun dimarahㅡ _aaaa_ geli papaaa~”

Polos. Hueningkai hanya membiarkan dengan menatap lamat aksi Beomgyu dan anaknya. Ada perasaan menghangat menjalar pada rongga dada. Ia merasa sangat amat mencintai keluarganya sejauh apapun kekurangan dan ruang kosong yang ada di dalamnya.

Perlu diketahui, Soojun adalah anak Soobin dan Yeonjun, teman satu tempat kerja Hueningkai sekaligus tetangga mereka.

Tak aneh jika Soojun dan Gyukai suka adu sifat, memadu-padankan kelakuan karena nyatanya mereka hampir setiap hari bertemu. Gyukai yang dititipkan ke rumah keluarga Soojun saat Beomgyu perlu pergi ke kafenya atau sebaliknya.

“Ayah, ayah tolong Gyukai~” rintih si mungil ketika Beomgyu dengan siap saja pura-pura menggigit lengan anaknya. Hueningkai menegang karena ini lucu sekali. Anaknya gemas, tetapi perhatiannya tidak lepas pada sesosok suami kecilnya yang jauh lebih gemas dari anaknya.

_Maaf Gyukai, ayah memilih papamu lebih dahulu._

Hueningkai menegang lagi kala Gyukai dengan lancar mengucap satu kalimat yang membuat ia tegang, kali ini karena kaget.

“Ayah cium papa ayah, cium papa agar papa diam nggak ganggu-ganggu Gyukai. _Aaa_ Gyukai digigit zombie papaaaa! _Aaaa takut~_ ” Yang berakhir mendapat usakan gemas pada pucuk kepala.

Bukan kepala Gyukai. Ini kepala Beomgyu, oleh Hueningkai.

Dikecupnya pipi Beomgyu. Kali ini bukan Hueningkai yang menegang, aturan menyala adalah Choi Beomgyu.

Setelah ciuman singkat namun lembut pada pipi, tangan kokoh Hueningkai dibawa ke pinggang yang lebih tua.

Dibisiknya satu kalimat, lalu satu semu terlihat.

“Aku sayang kamu, Kak. Kangen.” Bicara asal Hueningkai mengudara, ia kembali ke realitaㅡrealita dimana Choi Beomgyu dan anaknya sebenarnya sudah tidak ada.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ! ) : untuk adegan membolehkan anak umur 4 tahun menggunakan pisau jangan ditiru ya, ini hanya bagian dari fiksi! 
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca! ♡


End file.
